He's Not Right For You
by jemb
Summary: Brennan turns to Booth when she needs a place to crash BB all the way


**_This is my first post in a long time. I've been suffering a serious case of writers block so I hashed out this litle one shot and another, The Flu Bug, to try and get past it. Apologies if these stories suck, I tried..._**

HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU

A soft mist of rain hangs in the air as the moon illuminates the street. Brennan pulls her car to a stop and sighs as she looks out the window at the place she's about to walk up to. It's one in the morning and a combination of factors have lead her to where she is. The lab is closed for the weekend for essential maintenance work so the couch in her office is out of play. Angela is on vacation until tomorrow so she can't stay overnight with her, and a major political march taking place over the next few days means all the hotels and motels seem to be booked up. She looks at the door she has to knock on and summons the courage to get out the car.

Brennan's head is thumping and she's exhausted but she drags herself out the car and walks slowly up the drive. Rapping on the door she hopes he answers quickly. It's raining and it's cold. She's also angry, upset and very tired. The last thing she wants is to wait on his doorstep. It's bad enough she's had to come here in the first place.

Booth hears the knocking as he lies in bed half-asleep watching the end of a movie. He has no idea who would be coming to his door at this time of the night, or morning. Rolling off the bed he grabs a T-shirt from the chair and pads through the house to the front door. He pulls the T-shirt on before unlocking and opening the door. The sight that greets him is one he never expected to see.

"Bones?" he rubs his eyes as he takes in the sight of a damp Brennan standing on his doorstep looking very upset. He is sure he can see tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Hey." She whispers. "I'm sorry if I woke you." She immediately apologises.

"You didn't wake me, I was watching a movie." He says. "Come on in." stepping back from the door, Booth watches Brennan intently as she steps inside. She walks tentatively and wraps her arms protectively around her body. Booth knows something has happened.

"What's up?" he asks trying to sound casual. He knows if you prod Brennan the wrong way she'll close up.

"Do you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight?" she asks. Booth's eyebrows rise in surprise. _Why would Bones need somewhere to sleep?_ He wonders.

"Uh yeah, of course." Booth responds with confusion in his voice. "What's going on?" Brennan turns her back to him and shivers. His question only brings back the visions of David in bed, in her bed, with that waitress. "Bones?" Booth asks as he steps closer to her. His hands rest on her shoulders and turn her around to face him. "Hey, you're freezing." He observes.

"I'm fine." Brennan replies.

"Bones, you're wet and cold. It's one in the morning and you're at my house when you have a place of your own." Booth states the facts. "What's wrong?" he asks firmly as he locks eyes with her and searches for an answer. Right before his eyes, Brennan breaks down. He's never seen her do this before and it takes him off guard.

Brennan didn't cry when she saw David in bed with that woman. She didn't cry when she realised that her relationship was over. She didn't cry when she was driving around the city. But she cries when Booth asks her what's wrong. She doesn't just

let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Her shoulders shake as she sobs her heart out.

Booth hesitates for a moment before he steps forward and pulls Brennan into his arms. She doesn't resist but she remains tense as he holds her tightly. He tucks her head under his chin and rubs her back as she cries. After few minutes her sobs stop and he loosens his arms. She pulls back looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She apologises as she wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You don't have to apologise to me Bones." Booth replies softly. "I'll get you something dry to wear." He steps back from her, pauses a moment then turns and walks back to his bedroom. He reappears a minute later with a large grey FBI hooded sweater and a pair of shorts.

"They might be a big but…" Booth hands her the clothes.

"Thanks." Brennan accepts the sweater.

"I'll go make some tea." Booth says. "Bathroom is right down there."

Brennan emerges from Booth's bathroom wearing the sweater and shorts having taken off the damp clothes she had been wearing. They are big on her but the shorts have a drawstring so she has them pulled tight. Booth is waiting for her by the couch with two cups of camomile tea. She pads over to him and sits down, curling her feet up under her.

"So I guess you want an explanation." She sighs.

"Only if you want to give it." Booth says. Brennan glances over at him. _When did he get so sensitive?_

"I caught David in bed with another woman." Brennan almost whispers. Booth is shocked. _How could anyone cheat on Bones?_ He wonders.

"Oh." Booth says.

"He got his dates mixed up. Thought it was this weekend I was at a conference." She almost laughs.

"Bones, I…" Booth twists in his seat and places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's over." Brennan sighs. "I told him to have all his stuff out by tomorrow night." Booth is lost for words. He's not used to seeing a vulnerable Brennan and he's pretty sure she's not used to being like this, especially around him. She picks up her tea and takes a long drink, closing her eyes as she swallows. When she opens them she sees Booth staring at her.

"I'm keeping you up." She sighs.

"It's fine." Booth replies.

"You don't need to stay up because of me." She hangs her head.

"I told you, it's fine." Booth smiles. "I wasn't planning on being up early tomorrow anyway." As he finishes his sentence he notices Brennan sniffing and soon she can't stop the tears from falling.

"I trusted him." She shakes her head as she gets more upset.

"Hey, hey." Booth scoots over to her and slips an arm around her shoulders. "You have every right to be upset." He tells Brennan softly as she falls into him, her head coming to rest on his chest. The warmth from his body and his reassuring words are comforting. Brennan never thought she would get comfort like this from Booth. As his arms hold her tight, the rhythmic beating of his heart calms her and her eyelids start to feel heavy. Booth looks down and sees her falling asleep.

"It's okay Bones, go to sleep." He whispers. Overcome by exhaustion Brennan slips into a world of dreams. Booth stays with her for a while, holding her close and stroking her hair. When he's sure she's completely asleep, he disentangles himself from her and lowers her down onto the couch. Padding through to his bedroom he grabs the blanket from the foot of his bed and takes it back through. Booth gently drapes it over her and after tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he kisses the top of her head and goes back to his bedroom.

Brennan only sleeps for a couple of hours. Her dreams are erratic and confusing, filled with images of David, his girl on the side and Booth. Angela makes a guest appearance telling Brennan that David was never right for her anyway. She snaps awake at four, her breathing fast and a sweat beading on her forehead. Something draws her up off the couch and down the hall. She doesn't know what but when she reaches Booth's open bedroom door she feels calm again.

Brennan hovers at Booth's door. He's sound asleep on his back, one arm strewn across the pillows, the sheets at his waist. He looks so adorable and peaceful it brings a smile to Brennan's face. She watches him for a few minutes in silence then goes back through to the living room. Sleep comes much easier this time and she doesn't wake until she hears a clang from the kitchen. Dragging her eyes open, Brennan pulls the blanket down and sits up. She can smell coffee.

"Morning Bones." Booth's cheerful voice comes from the kitchen.

"Uh hey." She says. In the morning light last night's events seem a bit embarrassing.

"Coffee?" he asks. She pads through to the kitchen and accepts the cup he holds out for her. Taking a sip she smiles.

"What?" Booth asks.

"You remember how I take my coffee." She says quietly.

"It's not hard." Booth turns his back on her and pours his own cup.

"David could never remember." Brennan says as she leans against the counter. "You know, I owe you an apology." Brennan suddenly announces.

"What for?" Booth turns to face her, bringing his coffee cup up to his lips.

"You warned me about David before we even started dating." She hangs her head.

"He's not right for you." Booth says.

"I know. I just, he seemed, and we were…" Brennan trails off. "I'm a terrible judge of character."

"No you're not." Booth takes a step towards her.

"Well I've learned my lesson." Brennan sighs heavily. "I'm done with dating." She announces.

"Like done forever?" Booth asks, a little shocked.

"Yes." Brennan sounds more sure as she thinks it through. "All the guys I know let me down, they break my trust and betray me."

"Hey Bones, you're being a little harsh. I'm a guy you know." He reminds her.

"I mean guys I've dated Booth." Brennan says. "I know you'll never let me down or betray me." She smiles and glances around, really seeing the place for the first time.

"Look, Bones. Just because a couple of guys turned out to be jerks doesn't mean you should give up altogether."

"It'll make your life easier." She says.

"How?" Booth asks as he follows her through to the lounge.

"You won't have to go all alpha male every time I'm interested in someone. Think of all the time you'll save interrogating them?" she flashes her eyebrows at him. Booth suddenly feels very frustrated that Brennan just doesn't seem to understand why he does all this. She walks over to the couch and sits down, placing her cup on the coffee table. Booth stalks over and sits down.

"Do you have any idea why I do that?" he asks, his voice a little raised.

"Booth?" Brennan looks confused.

"Bones, there's one very simple reason I act the way I do when guys hit on you." He locks eyes with her and searches them for something.

"Booth, what are you talking about?" Brennan asks.

"I don't know if this is the right time or not but damn it Bones, I'm not going to hide it anymore." Booth grabs her shoulders, pulls her towards him and crushes his lips down on hers. Startled and freaked out by this sudden revelation, Brennan pulls back and does the first thing that enters her mind. Booth doesn't see her hand coming so the hard slap across the face comes as a surprise. His own hand flies up, pressing against his cheek as Brennan leaps to her feet, stuff them into her sneakers and grabs her bag. Before Booth can get up and follow, she is running out the door, slamming it behind her leaving Booth regretting making his move on her.

Brennan cries as she drives. She doesn't know why she slapped Booth or why she ran. It was all just too much. She doesn't even know where she's driving to until she pulls up at Angela's apartment. The car in the drive tells her Angela is home, probably just in the door. Brennan jumps out her car and jogs up to the drive. Only when Angela answers the door with a confused look on her face does she remember she's still wearing Booth's shorts and sweater and her sneakers.

"Bren, sweetie?" Angela looks confused. "What's going on?" Brennan bursts into tears on the doorstep, not moving until Angela grabs her hand and pulls her inside.

Twenty minutes later Brennan has told Angela the whole story from David cheating to Booth kissing her.

"You slapped Booth?" Angela confirms. Brennan nods. "Sweetie."

"I know Angela." Brennan wipes her wet cheeks. "It was stupid. Booth is the only guy in my life I can trust. He's always there for me when I need him even if it gets him into trouble and I've lost count of the number of times he's saved my life."

"He's a big strong hot FBI guy who's totally in love with you." Angela strokes hr hair. "I'm lost as to how it took you this long to see it."

"And I've messed everything up." Brennan shakes her head.

"No sweetie, you haven't." Angela assures her.

"How am I supposed to fix this?" Brennan asks. "I don't even know how I feel."

"Bren, you need to talk to Booth. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I slapped him Angela, hard." Brennan reminds her.

"I've slapped plenty of men." Angela rolls her eyes. "Trust me, he'll forget all about it. But before you talk to him you should change."

Booth is pacing his lounge wondering what to do about Brennan when his doorbell rings. He walks over and pulls it open, stunned by who is on the doorstep.

"Bones." He whispers. She is still wearing his sweatshirt but somewhere she found some jeans.

"Can I come in?" she asks, her hands twisting into each other.

"Sure, sure." Booth steps back and Brennan walks in, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets.

"Bones I…" Brennan cuts Booth off.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." She announces. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you?" Booth asks, curious.

"I…you surprised me."

"Bones, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I'm not." Brennan lowers her eyes, unable to look at him.

"What?" Booth asks, smiling a little. "I thought, the slap and with what happened with David…"

"Booth." Brennan takes a step towards him. "You are the one solid guy in my life. I can trust you with my life. You believe in me. You've put yourself at risk to help me. You know I need my independence and it may sound stupid but I like that you know how I take my coffee." She pauses and takes a deep breath.

"What I'm getting at Booth, is you are what I've been looking for in other guys. Every guy I've dated since the day I met you has been compared to you. I guess I was afraid to admit there was something between us." She takes a step closer to Booth and he grasps for her hand, linking his fingers with hers. "I'm still afraid."

"Of what?" Booth whispers.

"Of what might happen if we move beyond friendship. I don't want to lose what we have now if things don't work out." Brennan feels tears burning behind her eyes.

"Bones, I can't promise you we'll live happily ever after. But I can promise you I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you. And as long as we talk to each other and not resort to violence." He grins in reference to the slap. "We can't go far wrong."

"How can you be so sure about all this?" Brennan smiles.

"I'm not." Booth says. "I just know that for a long time you've been more than just a colleague and a friend Bones." He lifts his hand and cups her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin. "You won't slap me this time if I kiss you, will you?" he asks as he leans in, inches from her lips. Brennan shakes her head and as Booth leans in, her eyes close in anticipation of his kiss. He pauses millimetres from her lips, teasing her with his breath, his mouth curling into a smile as she stretches to get the kiss. Sensing she is more than ready for his kiss this time, Booth gently brushes his lips across hers. His arms wrap around her and pull her close. Brennan gives in to him completely, feeling something deep inside her heart she has never felt with any other man. This is right where she's supposed to be and she never wants to let go.


End file.
